


Halloween Observations

by NancyDfan



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 00:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21262337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyDfan/pseuds/NancyDfan
Summary: Nancy forces Scott to celebrate Halloween with her.





	Halloween Observations

**Author's Note:**

> Just threw together a little Scott&Nancy pre-relationship halloween celebration. Not betad. Not perfect. But I hope you enjoy 😊 
> 
> Happy Halloween!

Nancy drops her bag of goodies on the table with a loud thud. She then grabs at the bottom and tips it over scattering candy, plates, and other items. 

"What is all that racket?" Scott growls popping his head from his office. He stops when he sees Nancy. "How did you get in here?" 

"I took a key the last time I was here," she answers nonchalantly. Nancy smiles with amusement at the face he shoots her. She dumps another bag on the table, and Scott rushes over trying to put the stuff back in. "Stop it! How else am I supposed to prep for tonight?" 

"For tonight?" he stares at her with wide eyes. "What the hell do you mean by tonight?" 

Nancy starts filling a bowl with candy. "I know you're a workaholic, Scott, but even you must know tonight is Halloween." 

"I do," Scott frowns. "But I don't celebrate." 

"Oh I figured that," Nancy replies with a chuckle. Scott looks less than amused. "That's why I'm here to make sure you do." 

Scott folds his arms across his chest. "And why do you care if I celebrate?" 

"Because I like making your life miserable," Nancy leans up with a cheeky grin. He snorts but doesn't say anything as she arranges the table with her purchases. Scott's learned for the most part to let Nancy do as she pleases because, well, she'll do as she pleases anyway. Ever since she was asked to stay on with the university to help through the restructure of the meteorology department, Nancy has spent much of her time bouncing down the college's hallways from her office to Scott's. Even though it was through her confrontation about the sabotage that Scott almost lost his job, Nancy thinks because she pulled some strings to help him secure at least an adjunct position with Canute that he lets her stick around. 

"What are your plans?" Scott finally asks. 

"Well," she starts slowly. "I'm going to dress up in a bit, order some pizza, then pass out candy with you to all the kiddos." 

Scott shakes his head. "I don't usually get that many kids." 

"I suspect that's because you have historically refused to open your door," she says pointedly. He scoffs, but it's muted so she knows it's true. "Besides, I think we're going to get a few this year. I ever brought a few decorations to light up your porch." 

"Knock yourself out," he mutters stepping back towards his office. "I'm going back to my work." 

"Mhmm," Nancy acknowledges but turns her attention back to her work. She sets the table with a tablecloth, plates, and napkins. Nancy adds a large pumpkin centerpiece and chunky confetti. She figures Scott will hate it, but it's half the reason she does it anyway. 

Nancy then heads to the kitchen putting away a few cold side dishes. Outside is next. She hangs a pair of lanterns on his gate hoping to attract visitors and then sets out candles, a lighted pumpkin, and two chairs on the porch. Nancy steps back into Scott's home and heads towards the guest bedroom she knows he has hidden away in the back. It's mostly just filled with junk, but it'll serve the purpose of a changing room today. 

For this Halloween, Nancy selects a long green medieval dress and gold crown. She takes a curling iron to hair before setting the crown on her head. Nancy adds a touch of makeup then considers herself good to go. She grabs her bag of random Halloween costume pieces and slips into Scott's office. She sees him eye her, but he makes no acknowledging statement. 

"Do you like my costume?" she asks. 

"Beautiful," Scott answers less than sincerely. 

Nancy twirls. "Thanks! I found it at the Renaissance festival two weeks ago." 

Scott smiles lightly. "It's a good color on you." And this time she knows he means it. 

"What are you going to be?" Nancy prompts innocently. 

Scott chokes. "I am not dressing up." 

"Oh come on, Scott! Don't be a spoil sport," Nancy pouts doing the best to change his mind. 

"Fine, I'll go as a grumpy old man," he answers smugly, and Nancy could hit him. 

"Not funny," she huffs. Then reaches in her bag and places a pair of cat ears on his head. "How about grumpy cat?" 

He sighs heavily then waves his arm in surrender. "Whatever makes you happy." 

"This does," she grins. "Now, I'm going to order some pizza, and when it comes, you're joining me for dinner. No choice." Scott doesn't argue. He just rolls his eyes and turns back to his computer. She figures it's as good as it gets with him. 

By the time the pizza does come, Scott doesn't protest joining her for food. She smirks. _Men_. But what she finds most delightful are the ears still sitting on his head. He sees her smile at the sight of them, and she thinks he blushes just the slightest. "What did you get?" he asks. 

"Pepperoni and barbecue chicken," Nancy answers opening the boxes to reveal the hot pizza. 

"Yum," Scott states reaching for a piece of the barbecue chicken. "This is my favorite. I'm not going to even ask how you figured that out." 

Nancy breathes a laugh before grabbing a couple pieces for herself and sitting beside him. "There's also some dip over there if you want some." 

Scott nods and adds between bites, "Thanks." 

"You're welcome," she hums enjoying her own food. It cost a pretty penny to convince the guy to deliver so far out here, but it is definitely worth it. She glances over and sees Scott watching her. "What?" 

"Nothing," he shrugs off her question. Then he shakes his head. "Well, actually, I was thinking I need to start contributing to whatever fund you're using to buy all of this. It can't be cheap, and you're here a lot recently." 

"There's no need," Nancy protests. "I enjoy the company if you can believe it." 

"I can't," Scott interrupts. 

"And," Nancy continues. "They're my ideas so I'm financing them. It's not a big deal." 

Scott raises a brow. "You don't actually have a rich uncle. It only seems fair I help out." 

Nancy smiles then squeezes his arm. "Maybe one day but right now, all I need you to do is allow me in." 

"You have a key, and I'm too cheap to change the locks," he pushes his lips into a small grin. "Besides, you'd just break in." 

Nancy leans in. "I think we finally get each other, Scott." And he just laughs pulling back with a head shake. She thinks it's actually endearing. "And because I'm such a good friend, I bought sugar cookies for dessert cause I know how much you hate chocolate." 

"Might actually keep you around then," he tells her. It's nonchalant, but she suspects there's underlying affection there. She knows he doesn't have friends, except Pa, and she thinks it's a huge step to be welcomed into his life. 

She decides on, "Good," and a wink promising more trouble than he could ever ask for. "So, whatcha working on in there? It can't be weather related." 

"As I'm a meteorology professor, I think you don't know my job very well," he retorts. 

"I meant current weather, Scott," she gives him a look. 

The corners of his lips peak up. "I was actually working on an application." 

"You were?" Nancy exclaims and grabs his arm with excitement. He pulls back rubbing where she connected with skin, but he looks pleased with her response. "Where?" 

"A couple places actually," he scratches at his beard as he thinks. "Small colleges you probably haven't heard of. There's one in Clearwater, Florida, Mapleton, Illinois-"

"Mapleton?" Nancy stares at him wide mouth. "Are you kidding me?" 

Scott lifts a brow. "Do you know of this place? Should I pull my application?" 

She shakes her head with a grin. "No! No! I just know of that town. Did you apply for Emerson College?" The surprise on his face tells her all she needs to know. "My ex actually goes there. Small world." She giggles. "Actually, if you get that job, we'll practically be neighbors." 

"Well, then maybe I should actually pull my application," he teases, and Nancy responds by sticking out her tongue. 

"I hope you get it," Nancy says, and he gives her a look she can't quite read. "You'll like it there. It's a nice town. Small but not like Canute." 

Scott snorts. "I hope not. I can't take another Canute. I just hope they'll give me a chance. Canute won't have a kind word to say." 

Nancy considers this for a second. "I can always put in a good word for you at Emerson. I know the dean." 

"I don't want you attaching your name to me. I can't promise what that association would do to your reputation." 

"Nonsense," she protests. "I'll call in the morning." 

He smiles softly. "Thank you, Nancy. That's very kind of you." 

"Don't mention it," she waves off the praise. "But on that note, I'm going to go put the rest of the food away and get ready for the kiddos. It's almost six." 

"Hey, wait," Scott says hurriedly grabbing one more piece of pizza. "Okay, now you can." 

Nancy mockingly rolls her eyes and grabs the box securing the leftovers in the fridge. Scott's polishing off the last of his pizza when she returns. "Well, are you ready?" 

"Do I have too?" Scott moans. 

Her hands fly to her hips. "Yes, you do. Now come on. Grab that bowl over there. I'm going to light the candles and turn on the lanterns." 

"Fine, fine, I'm coming," he mutters and follows her outside. There's still a little light left in the sky, but Nancy knows this won't last long. She’s glad she grabbed her sweater as the sun begins to set. 

“I told you no one would come,” Scott mutters about 30 minutes into their watch. 

Nancy frowns admitting he might be right but feeling disappointed nonetheless. She is certain they’d have visitors, but they’ve been sitting in mostly silence the whole time waiting for someone to show. So far no luck. “Let’s give it a little bit more time. Maybe people are just running behind after work.”

“Fifteen minutes,” Scott tells her. “And no more.”

“Okay,” she answers quietly deciding not to push it but not wanting this to be a wasted evening. Time passes again, and Nancy has almost given up when she sees a family walking their way. “Scott! Look! I think we have visitors.”

And sure enough a little ladybug comes bounding up the path swinging her pal. 

“Hello,” Nancy smiles at the young girl. “And what are you?”

“I’m a ladybug!” The girl announces. 

“And a very cute one,” Nancy tells her. She turns back for the candy and nearly collides into Scott. He shuffles awkwardly then drops the candy in the girl’s bag. The girl grins and gives her thanks before waving and running back to her parents. “Well, we had at least one visitor.”

Scott nods sitting back down. But before he can say anything another visitor walks up screaming, “Trick or treat!” Scott leans down and drops candy in the child’s bucket. She looks up at him. “I like your ears.”

“Thank you,” he replies with a light laugh. “My friend gave it to me.”

“She’s nice,” the young girl looks at Nancy then back to Scott. 

“Yeah, she is,” Scott agrees, and Nancy blushes despite herself. 

Nancy watches as a few more kids visit, and Scott opens up as they come by. He talks and jokes with them, and they seem to love him just as much. She giggles when one boy swats at his ears. It’s actually pretty adorable not that she would ever admit it to anyone or even herself. 

“Nancy!” A shrill voice cuts into her thoughts. Nancy spots one of the professors in the English department she had met just a couple weeks prior. She turns to the man beside her. “Charles, this is Nancy from work.” She points to Scott. “And this is her husband.”

Scott chokes, and Nancy laughs awkwardly. “Oh, Helen, Scott’s not my husband. He’s just my friend.”

Helen gives her a confused look. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t realize. I just assumed when I saw you together that you were married.”

“It’s no big deal,” Nancy tries smoothly. Scott drops candy in their children’s bags then backs up not really looking at anyone.

“I’m still sorry,” Helen motions for her kids to follow her as she starts to back away. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Nancy waves goodbye and glances over at Scott who’s rubbing the back of his neck. She grins ruefully. “I guess we give off old married vibes.”

“More like a poor nagged husband,” Scott manages a smile. His face is still red, but he looks less mortified than before. 

“Very funny,” Nancy retorts. She shakes her head and sits on the bench. Scott joins her, their shoulders scrapping slightly. “I suppose my presence here didn’t help.”

“Probably not,” Scott agrees. “But it’s okay. It’s not the worst thing someone has assumed about me.” He then spots more children coming and gets up to greet them. 

Nancy stays watching him. She feels a fond smile on her face, and on a smarter day, she might wipe it from her face. But it’s not that kind of day. Scott’s down on his knees listening to a child as he shows off his red lightsaber, and it awakens something inside her heart. The man long unwilling to let anyone in easily chatting with small children. She wonders if that’s something he’s ever wanted then banishes that thought. Nancy knows his age, knows his relationship status, and it’s reasonable to believe he’ll never have that. But as she continues to watch him she thinks maybe. 

“Not a bad idea after all, Nancy,” Scott announces sitting back beside her. “It’s actually turned out to be a nice night.”

”I’m glad,” she says softly. “Maybe we’ll do it again sometime.”

Scott gives her a smile she’s not seen from him too often. It’s the smile he lets out when he’s trusting someone with a part of him. “Maybe.” He says almost shyly. “I would like that,” he adds.

Yes, Nancy thinks, maybe indeed. 


End file.
